Not Even Remotely Bi-Curious
by kurtsievonglitz
Summary: Huntbastian. Four times Hunter confused Sebastian and the one time he was straightforward. Oneshot.


**Title:** Not Even Remotely Bi-curious  
**Summary:** Four times Hunter confused Sebastian and the one time he was straightforward.  
**Notes:** Because I ship Huntbastian so hard and I _had_ to write something.

* * *

**Not Even Remotely Bi-Curious**

_Or Four Times Hunter Confused Sebastian and The One Time He Was __Straightforward_

* * *

**The First Time**

Sebastian could usual decipher gay men from straight men. In the bar hopping game, you had to be good with that kind of shit. Hit on a gay guy, and the potential is that you could end up getting laid or sneered at. Hit on a straight guy, and you either end up with a black eye or what Sebastian liked to call a challenge. But this new guy, Hunter, was a complete puzzle.

He was hot. Sebastian took note of his smirk, startling brown eyes and his other assets. And by other assets, Sebastian drank in his broad shoulders and delectable looking behind. Hunter was fresh out of some military school, he had the attitude of a commanding officer (_hot, definitely a total dom_), and a voice that made the sparse hair on Sebastian's neck stand to attention. He was the hottest piece of ass to show up at Dalton since Blaine Anderson had left to be all cutesy-pie and loved up with his designated driver boy-toy at some public school, and Sebastian would be damned if he just let this Hunter guy saunter right past him.

But first, he had to find out what team he batted for.

He cornered Hunter two days after meeting him, in an empty math class before Warbler practice. Sebastian leaned against the door-frame, with his usual 'come-to-bed-because-I-know-you-want-me' smirk in place. "So, before I charge forth and come onto you, I need to know something."

"And what might that be?"

"Which team you play for."

Hunter smiled ever-so slightly. "I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

Sebastian faltered for a moment, and sucked in a breath when Hunter slipped past him, purposely brushing a hand across his leg as he stepped into the hallway and disappeared into the throng of students.

* * *

**The Second Time**

Sebastian had never really had a best friend before.

Not one that he wanted to sleep with anyway.

Somehow, as Christmas approached, Hunter became Sebastian's closest friend. They led Warbler practice together, ate together, crept out of their dormitory together at night. Hell, Sebastian even took Hunter home with him over Thanksgiving. It was all an absolute new brand of torture. He still didn't know if Hunter was gay or straight, and whenever he pressed the matter, he was met by the same old response that he couldn't fucking figure out for the life of him.

_I'm not even remotely bi-curious_.

So, Sebastian came up with a new plan.

He dragged Hunter to Scandals one night during the holidays, keeping a close eye on his friend as he chugged vodka and Redbull like it was the last time liquid would grace his lips. They danced with each other, they danced with other guys, and much to Sebastian's dismay, Hunter even bust some pretty alarming shapes with a group of girls. By the time midnight rolled around, Sebastian was half-carrying Hunter back to his dorm.

"Tonight was so gooooood-"

"Shh! You need to be quiet, okay?"

Hunter snickered into Sebastian's shoulder. "My dad is gonna be so mad at me."

"He won't find out if you keep your mouth shut until we get you to bed-"

"Ooh, Sebastian needs to get me into bed!" Hunter burst into a fit of the most shrill giggles Sebastian had ever heard. "I never thought I'd hear myself say _that_."

_Opportunity time_.

Sebastian ground them to a halt outside Hunter's room, resting one hand beside Hunter's head as he supported himself with the wall. He licked his lips and glanced between Hunter's glassy eyes and his mouth in such an obvious gesture that nobody could really miss it. "Would that really be such a bad thing?"

But Hunter just fumbled for the door handle and gave Sebastian a huge grin as he stumbled into his room. "I'm not saying it would be a _bad_ thing. Night, gorgeous."

He closed the door, leaving Sebastian standing in the hall with a big fucking headache.

* * *

**The Third Time**

Sebastian didn't fall for guys.

He knew better than that. You meet a guy, you hook up, you feel a little too much and they break your heart. A lifetime ago, when he lived in Paris with his mother, Sebastian made that mistake. His name was Clyde. He had a mess of blonde hair, blue eyes and he was the biggest player that Sebastian had ever met. He was fifteen, he had never been to a gay bar before and he was still so furious over his parents divorce. So, as an act of rebellion, which is a trait he had never even thought about before, he climbed out of his bedroom window and headed into town. He hooked up with Clyde and lost his virginity in a grubby apartment. They fell asleep with their legs tangled under the duvet and their fingers linked together.

When Sebastian woke up, he was alone with no underwear and a huge hangover.

Maybe Hunter was different.

Or maybe Jeff was just trying to really piss him off.

"He likes you too, you know."

"He's straight, Jeff. He doesn't _like_ me."

Jeff had watched them all night, like a beady-eyed little hawk, and Sebastian felt like a rodent that so desperately wanted to get away from him. It was a party for Nick's birthday. Nothing too flashy, just a few beers and a movie marathon. He was sitting next to Hunter on a sofa big enough for three, but Sebastian wasn't exactly in the mood for extra company, so he stretched his legs out as far as he could get them. He was slouched back against Hunter's chest. Hunter was toying with his hair, brushing the product out with his fingers. Sebastian couldn't stop the niggling thought in the back of his mind that plagued him throughout the entire Lord of The Rings trilogy. _How many straight guys do this with their gay best friend_?

Jeff smirked over his calculus. "He didn't look straight last night when he practically fell asleep in your hair."

"That was nothing and you know it."

"Do I detect a little crush going on here? Because I can totally tell that you like him too-"

"Jeff, just get on with your homework before I shove it up your ass."

* * *

**The Fourth Time**

Dances were fucking lame.

Sebastian didn't _need_ to wear a suit and mingle with girls for attention. He'd of much rather painted on his tightest jeans and headed out to Scandals for a night of real debauchery. But instead, he stuck around and watched as the Warblers fixed on their most charming of grins and had every girl from their sister school swooning at their feet. With the exception of Nick and Jeff, who acted childishly and got kicked out for trying to spike the punch.

Hunter was dressed to impress, but clearly had no intentions of doing anything but consume his body weight in peanuts and chips. Sebastian side-eyed him every few seconds, wondering if he was simply stalling or if he actually had his eye on a girl. Maybe the blonde that kept looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Or the overly happy brunette with the shocking pink dress. It made Sebastian feel a little uncomfortable, which was actually a really hard thing to achieve. He had been in several sexual encounters whilst other people basically _watched_, and even that didn't made him feel awkward. But something in the eyes of these girls, as they glanced over at the lead Warbler, made his stomach feel like it was full of something hot. It reminded him of when he was a kid and he'd eat his Grandmother's home-made soup too fast. It would scald down his throat and settle in the pit of his belly, burning and burning until it became almost unbearable.

"For such a 'not even bi-curious' guy, you don't seem to interested in all of these hot girls."

"They're all lame," Hunter sipped his punch and pulled a face. "What the hell did they put in this?"

"Gin, I think. And some rum, vodka and half a bottle of cough syrup they found in Thad's room."

"Screw this," Sebastian felt a hand grab hold of his. "We should dance and show these assholes what we're made of."

Suddenly, he had been pulled away from the wall and into the crowd of people. He bumped against warm bodies and silk dresses as Hunter dragged him across the floor to an empty spot. He didn't have time to think, to say anything, to stop. Then _Hunter_ stopped and turned to face him with the same cocky grin on his face that he had on the day they met. He put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and shook his head when he tried to speak.

"We can totally dance better than anyone here."

Sebastian didn't say anything and let Hunter lead.

* * *

**And The One Time Hunter Was Straightforward**

They won regionals.

Sebastian felt like he was literally holding the world in his hands.

The crowd was deafening. New Directions looked like they had been force-fed lemons, but they shook hands with the hysterically happy bunch of Warblers and admitted their defeat. Nick and Jeff jumped up and down, half crying and half laughing. Thad was holding the trophy above his head, even though it was almost as big as he was. And Hunter was just smiling like he would never, ever stop. He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and almost took him to the floor.

"Whoa, tiger!"

"We fucking won, Bas!"

Hunter grabbed his hand and pulled him through the other Warblers, who were all too busy screaming and throwing high-fives at one another to pay any kind of attention to anything but their victory. Sebastian had confetti in his eyes, in his hair. It clung to his clothes and glittered on his blazer, which had been creased and bent out of shape by hands clapping his shoulders. He felt himself being pulled behind the curtain and away from the spotlight. His back hit a wooden beam and through the fog of winning and cheering, he felt a mouth suddenly press against his own with tremendous urgency.

It was over as soon as it started, and Sebastian was left panting for breath, his face bright pink (since when did he _blush_?). Hunter wrapped his arms tight around his waist and dragged him closer, pressing their chests flush together. He could feel Hunter's heart pounding an outline against his skin. His own heart seemed to be making a bid for freedom through his rib-cage. He swallowed hard and let his head fall forward against Hunter's.

"I thought you weren't-"

"If you use that quote against me, I'll totally dump your ass."

"_Dump_ me?" Sebastian felt a little bit of his old cockiness return, and he smirked. "You haven't even asked me out yet. I might say no."

"You won't say no, you love me."

It was supposed to be a joke, Sebastian knew that, but the rush of _something_ in his chest begged to differ.

He simply pulled Hunter into another kiss and listened to the distant sound of his teammates basking in their glory.


End file.
